


Unwrapped

by Veckvalentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And theyre good n healthy for each other, Anyways heres a cute thing i did, Drarry, Kinda christmas themed, M/M, Oh yeah its got good sweet ptsd harry and draco, So merry drarrymas in july
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: Draco gets Harry for secret Santa, but he's the one who really gets a gift. (Spoiler alert its gayness)





	1. Secret Santa

  
The sweet scent of holiday treats filled the air and candles lit all the halls. Harry was sat on a window sill looking out at the white blanket on the ground. Steam was rising from his hot cocoa even though it was half finished, something that amazed all the other Hogwarts kids. They all thought it was magic, but it was something he bought off amazon. Everyone tried to make their own magic cups unsuccessfully but Harry never told them they would need less magic and more Double A batteries. He let out a light chuckle at the thought and crinkled his nose when he felt a little chill. Either he had gotten so carried away in relaxing that he hadn't noticed his body temperature drop or Nearly Headless Nick just went right through him. A quick glance around the empty library proved there were certainly no ghosts around.

  
He decided to head back to the commons and got to his feet after finishing off his cocoa. Slipping his cloak on over his blue knit sweater he raised his head to footsteps. He placed his mug on a table and began tying his robes around his waist. The footsteps grew closer and he grew far more anxious. Trying little breathing exercises he scanned the table for the books he had checked out that day. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump and he knocked his books off the table. He gripped his wand habitually and stared up with a wild mixed look in his eyes.

  
"Jeez, Potter" Draco responded with slight alarm in his tone.

"Oh, Malfoy its just you" Harry let out a breath of relief happy to see a friend and let his heavy defensive exterior melt, but now his anxiety was clear and his hand trembled as he pulled it away from his wand.

"Harry, um" he mumbled always feeling off about addressing him as such, but tried to sound genuine "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay" he sighed back, not afraid to show his emotions to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco let out quickly closing a bit of space between them casually.

"Yeah yeah um. I just always get a bit jumpy whenever there's talk of going... Home for the holidays" Harry rubbed his forehead trying to keep memories of the Dursleys out and felt a little choked up, but really didn't want to cry in front of Draco.

"Even if I know I'm not going back I still think about it" he rambled trying to close the conversation but mostly making it worse.

Harry let out a deep breath and tried not to make eye contact as he felt tears and he had a hard time fighting it. Searching the ground he was still too fuzzy-headed to find his books to leave, which made him a bit more anxious. _Maybe I should just leave them no one will probably take them_ , he thought. His breathing was audibly unsteady so he leaned against the table with one hand and looked up hoping to see Malfoy had left. To his surprise, Draco was waiting patiently with an oddly soft look in his eyes.

Draco studied him and bit his lip nervously unsure of how to comfort him. He could see the familiar look in his eyes and knew how he felt. Draco swallowed knowing that was the look he got when he got flashbacks too. Normally he dealt with his own by himself, which meant he was always unsure of how to effectively comfort Harry. This wasn't the first time he had comforted Harry, but he always began the process with the feeling of worry and helplessness. All he knew was the trembling boy before him had faced terrors just like he had and he needed to figure it out. Letting out a breath he placed his hand where Harry's was on the table and rubbed his thumb gently as he had done many times before to ground him.

  
Harry looked at their hands and felt a little flush but was sure that his panic sweats would likely cover it. The contact was always a little awkward at first but felt warm and reassuring like when Ron or Hermione would calm him. Eyes darting around as his head cleared enough to focus he finally spotted his books, but didn't move to get them and leave. He noticed how warm Draco's hands were today, but it was maybe just because he was so freezing cold. His breathing steadied and he finally made eye contact. Unsure of how to respond he settled with a smile and rubbed his thumb on Draco's hand a bit.

  
"Soo uh Malfoy," he said trying to sound cool but kept glancing at their hands "Why did you uh come here?"

  
"Whats the matter, Potter," he said with a taste of his usual foulness "Think you own the library, do you?"

  
"No no, I just thought" Harry tripped over his words and watched as Draco smoothly pulled out a chair with one foot and sat gracefully down.

  
"Good question though, I suppose it is obvious I'm not much of a bookworm, isn't it," he said in a much softer tone and pushed out a chair across the table "Have a sit."

  
"O-ok" Harry slowly and cautiously sat trying not to fall or pull his hand from Draco's.

  
"Well I hate to admit it but you're right, I came with a motive" he hummed and slipped his free hand into his jacket and pulling out a pretty wrapped box and slid it across the table "you always see right through me, Potter."

  
"Whats… This" Harry took the box and fiddled his fingers over the little shiny bow curiously.

 

"It's a present" Draco looked away coolly as he slowly and mindlessly linked his fingers in Harry's.

  
"Oh well thanks" A blush spread on his cheeks and he willingly let their fingers intertwine.

  
Harry fiddled with the box and let out a nervous laugh. This was very different behavior from Draco to him. Though he was used to his friendliness and even physical contact this hand-holding business was very new. Once Harry thought about it even after all these years at Hogwarts he never actually held hands with anyone. His stomach was in knots and he felt a little anxious again. Draco must have noticed his nervous reaction, so without a word he ran his free hand over to the present and undid the little bow. Their hands touched and Harry looked up practically with stars in his eyes. Even if they were already touching every brush and moment felt new and exciting in an odd way. He tried to ignore himself. After all these years of closeness he couldn't be feeling this adoration now, could he? Little feelings like this had happened a lot more recently when they hung out. He found it hard to control and was starting suspect these weren't passing feelings. Looking at Draco now he knew they certainly weren't by the way he felt like he was melting inside. He decided after the present he would tell him how he felt.

 

His eyes traced Draco carefully and he let out an amorous sigh. His skin was soft and pale like goats milk and his eyes were icy and enticing. All of Dracos features were so amazing to him. Harry even liked that little stray hair that dangled on his forehead. Draco looked over curiously to meet his adoring eyes and let out a chuckle. He was fairly good at faking feelings, but Draco was having a hard time keeping his smoldering exterior. There was a brief awkward silence as Harry blatantly ogled at him. He just wouldn't look away and it made Draco nervous. Draco felt a little flush speckle his cheeks. He bit his lip nervously and shook the box to regain his attention to anything else but him.

  
"Why don't you open it," Draco said with a slight shake in his voice and blush standing out on his pale face.

  
"Yes yes, of course, sorry um" Harry saw how nervous he looked and rubbed his thumb on his hand routinely. Waiting until he noticed Draco calm a bit he cleared his throat before opening the box and clumsily almost dropping the little gift he pulled out. Sliding it around his fingers he lifted it to examine. It was a necklace with a little amber orb that had a really pleasing and dim glow. Harry let out a little sound he did when he was excited. His leg was jiggling and he looked up at Draco with a smile.

  
"A peace charm, thank you," Harry said gleefully as he ran his fingers over the orb.

  
"Ah no big deal, Potter. I was just in some new age Herbalist shop on Diagon to buy my expensive teas and saw this just sitting about and I figured if I gave it to you now and told you something like it was just for the holidays or that secret Santa thing Granger arranged, it would seem less like I got it because I like you" Draco let every word drip smoothly off his tongue like warm honey as if he hadn't lost his composure before at all.

  
"Ah so you like me then, Malfoy," Harry said with a bit of snark pretending Draco wasn't making him melt "I can see why of course, but I'm more than just dashing good looks and fame you know."

  
"Ohh you flatter yourself, Potter. I'm hardly after your petty fame and fortune." Draco smirked trying to act casual and leaned on his elbow and rested his head on his palm.

  
"Then I can't imagine what you're after" he laughed softly and slipped the necklace over his neck and looked back to Draco who was leaning a bit closer now looking a little more serious.

  
"You know how to use it right? When the bad thoughts come you spin it three times one direction, then spin in the other until you feel better. And if you wanna store a memory spin it twice both ways." Draco explained while giving a visual example on Harry's necklace. He let his cheek rest back on his own palm and left his hand running over the necklace.

 

"Yeah, thanks. I've heard of these but didn't know where to find them. I also didn't know they could be bought pre-made. I thought you had to put it together and store warm memories and thoughts in it yourself" Harry questioned and looked a bit nervous from Draco's hand loitering his chest.

 

"Ah right um" Draco tried to seem cool and rested the back of his hand on Harry's exposed collarbone mindlessly "I might have gone ahead and put it together for you. No big deal right? I can take it back if you'd like."

 

"No," Harry said quickly and felt his chest swell when Draco touched him "It makes it better actually."

  
"Good I didn't keep the receipt" Draco responded with a smile and ran his fingers across Harry's skin.

  
"Besides you saved me from having to try to find warm memories" Harry half-joked.

 

Draco looked up with a hint of sympathy in his eyes. He knew this already but is still stung him that Harry had such problems he felt he couldn't find a warm memory if he tried. It was hard for him too, so he understood. The sadness in Draco's eyes made him look like a lost puppy and it stirred Harry. He wanted to make him feel better. They both opened their mouths to speak when they heard a voice calling through the halls. They both looked towards the entrance of the library curiously. As the voice sounded closer it appeared to be Ron looking for his friend. They both looked back at each other a bit panicked.

 

Draco hinted at their hands still hinged together worriedly. Harry nodded and they slowly pulled their hands away in time for the red-headed boy to slip around a corner and find them. He rambled on for a moment as he approached about how he was happy to find him and they should head back to the commons. Draco tuned most of it out and just watched Harry and his movements as he stood to leave. Ron gave a half-assed greeting to him and made a snide remark about Harry being unlucky that Draco was his secret Santa. Draco scoffed and shrugged him off. He was tense until he heard Harry snapping at Ron to tone it down on him. He hid it but a giant smirk pulled the corners of his mouth.

 

Harry leaned down to get his books and told Ron they should leave. As Ron started out towards the door mumbling profane things likely about Draco, there was a warm feeling on his shoulder. Draco looked up and Harry looked ridiculously sweaty and wide-eyed. Raising an eyebrow Draco was thinking up some witty jab when Harry closed the space between them. Draco's eyes widened at first but his whole body relaxed as their lips pressed softly. His whole body felt warm and his stomach did flips as he kissed back. Both their breath was uneven as they pulled apart. Draco's face was beet red and he was stammering but no words really left his mouth. Harry grinned at him and looked down at the necklace. Drawing his eyes to where Harry's were, he saw him spin it twice one direction and then twice the other.

 

"Thank you, Draco," Harry exclaimed quietly before he turned and paced to where Ron was standing mouth agape at the entrance.

 

Draco stared in awe till well after they left. His face still hot and heart still swelling he turned back around in his chair. He could hardly process it and now he knew Ron had seen as well. His mind raced a mile a minute as he sunk thinking about word getting out. He didn't take Weasely as the gossip type but he was always afraid his father would know everything he did. Draco mildly cared about his peers but shuddered to think of if the grapevine found its way to his father. Thoughts wading between the blissful kiss and fear of word spreading he saw little steam in front of him. Potter had forgotten his mug. Clearing his mind he picked up the mug and took a deep breath. He pushed in his chair and bid the librarian goodbye upon his exit. With a glance down at the mug, he started out towards the Gryffindor commons.


	2. The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little explanation of the au

Draco's thoughts wandered while he walked the dark empty halls as usual. He first thought about how shocked Ron looked about the kiss. That worried him a great deal. What if word got around about... His orientation. He worried people would grow more violent or rude to him. Or maybe he was just worried that his father would. He knew no one really cared for him after what happened all those years ago. That thought left a distaste in his mouth. The war was nothing but bad memories for him.

 

He was much younger then since it was last year now. The years blurred together like a thick fog covering a grey still landscape. He figured he was about 14 or 15 when the rebels with a cause had made their final stand against the death eaters. He did not know all the details but he knew the death eaters and... Him, were surprised and amused by the invasion of their location. It was the very night they were to give him his mark. He dreaded it but was too stricken with cold hair-raising fear to object. They had told him he was to kill Dumbledore the next day and gave him a knife. He had never held a knife before and once again he was filled with fear. He felt like scratching at his skin as if it would somehow free him from this terrifying experience. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be around his father a second longer. How had it took him so long to see his father was breeding him to die. To hate and kill and risk his life for beliefs he never really agreed on. He cursed himself even now for going on so long in his ignorance just to appease him. It was an explanation for his cruelness, but not an excuse. Not that anyone cared after what he did all the years before. He could not blame them and could only work on himself constantly to atone for his mistakes regardless if people noticed.

 

It was in the very middle of him receiving the mark that they were interrupted. Someone had reported the order had gotten through their defenses. They stopped and spread out a few barking commands. Draco tried to take this opportunity to escape but... He stopped him. Gave Draco orders to follow through on the killing now. What a terrible task to give a child, but no one cared. No one but his mother who slunk after him as he trembled in the halls. Eventually, he heard some people that were familiar but not the ones who had given him orders. No, it was the resistance he was sure of it. He didn't know what to do but run to them. Of course, the quick movement was startling and they blast him onto the ground with their wands. Wounded and wanting terribly to be dead rather than complete his mission or worse report back without completing it, he begged.

 

He disposed of his dagger throwing it down the hall along with his wand, then clasped his hands together in front of his chest relaxing back on the dirty red carpet. "Please" he echoed over and over with tears trailing into his hair "If you don't kill me they will. I cant do what they want but that isn't an option please." He was too young to be so numb and ready to die. He had nothing and felt he was irredeemable. But something brought his tears to a slower pace and cleared his vision. It was someone holding him in their arms and carrying somewhere. It was all a blur and his blood loss made him too weak and he thought this may kill him. He figured, either way, he would die, so at least this would likely be quicker. All he remembered were small memories of a boy with glasses comforting him and telling him it was okay before he passed out.

 

When he came to he was in a hospital bed and sitting next to his bed was Harry who had his neck wrapped in gauze. He told him everything and Draco retained what he could. Harry had admittedly been the one to shoot him bleeding with an odd spell he had found. He didn't really know what it did when he cast it. He didn't know the effects were so bad so he took him to the others who ultimately saved his life. He was stable obviously but had some scars on his chest. As for the death eaters, they thought they had the upper hand since He was 'immortal', but they were quite wrong. Regulus and Sirius had been working together with the order for some time to locate all of the horcruxes. They knew from Dumbledore he would feel it as they were destroyed so they waited until that night. All at once many of the order destroyed the horcruxes. Including Harry. He took a blade to his own throat accepting his death would mean the end of this war. And so the two were just boys too young to be ready to die.

 

The death eaters escaped, but were too cocky to reveal their identities, so most were located afterward. Only his mother had not been imprisoned since she had been the one to conspire with the order. His father was not given the same fate and though he was locked away, Terrified of him and what he would think Draco stayed. Especially in that hospital bed knowing he had let him down, but Harry seemed so nonchalant about it he couldn't even speak. All he could do was nod for him to go on. Harry said miraculously he saw his mother and she lead him back to the world of the living. Draco prodded he didn't believe him, but he did. He would believe anything Harry told him probably. He had only confided these thoughts to a therapist who compared it to the occurrence of patients falling in love with nurses or doctors who save them. That's exactly what happened he supposed because quite irrationally he suddenly felt he would follow Potter to the end of the world. And so he tried.

 

After the cleansing of the death eaters and everything going slightly back to normal, Draco shadowed Harry. As often as he could he would be around him hoping to catch his attention. It was all he could do since everyone else around him knew him to be who he was before. To them, he was just his father's puppet. He was just that unfinished mark on his arm. But to Harry, he wasn't. He treated him normal and would correct him if he stepped out of line. It was almost like he was helping him grow like a flower. Maybe Harry pitied him because of almost killing him or sympathized with him because of the way he begged for death that night. Either way, Draco didn't mind if it was fake or pity. He just wanted to be near him. Regardless of why they grew fairly close and Draco liked that just fine. They would talk to each other about their troubles and pasts. it was like they were the only ones who understood each other. After all, they were so very alike. Their families were neglective and traumatizing. They instilled these harmful thought processes and beliefs in them. And they both were placed into this war without a choice leaving them so ready to die. Though their situations were different there was so much they could relate to in one another. They had become close friends and helped each other often. It was embarrassing but often Draco would try to comfort him if he was upset. Like in the library. Though he wasn't so good at it and all it would make him think about is how his heart throbbed for him.

 

And so after all these lonely years with everyone at ends with him except Harry, whom he pined for all this time, here he was worrying about a kiss. A kiss he had thought about many times. A kiss he'd dreamt lengthy novels of. And he was worried about what everyone else who never even glanced twice at him these years would think. What the very person who gave him such fears and need for approval thought. He shrugged off the thoughts and decided he didn't care whether or not anyone liked it. He was going to tell Harry how he felt. He had waited too long already and how his heart ached he couldn't ignore anymore. Draco let out a confident humph and paced faster down the hall hoping to catch up in time.


End file.
